The present invention relates generally to food freshness barcode printers or smart printers comprising a plurality of customizable timers. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method of adding a plurality of customizable timers by the operator for the purpose of sounding an alarm to indicate an elapse in time.
A barcode printer is a computer peripheral for printing barcode labels or tags that can be attached to, or printed directly on, physical objects. Barcode printers are commonly used to label cartons before shipment, or to label retail items with UPCs or EANs. The most common barcode printers employ one of two different printing technologies. Direct thermal printers use a print head to generate heat that causes a chemical reaction in specially designed paper that turns the paper black. Thermal transfer printers also use heat, but instead of reacting the paper, the heat melts a waxy or resin substance on a ribbon that runs over the label or tag material. The heat transfers ink from the ribbon to the paper.
Barcode printers are designed for different markets. Industrial barcode printers are used in large warehouses, manufacturing facilities, and food facilities. They have large paper capacities, operate faster and have a longer service life. For retail and office environments, desktop barcode printers are most common.
Furthermore, in a traditional food preparation, or other suitable area, there are several functions, operations, tasks, etc., that either occur on a timed or a periodic basis. Thus, employees tend to either lose time by waiting on a task, or get overwhelmed trying to keep track of all the functions, operations, and tasks, etc.
Thus, there exists a need for a food freshness barcode printers or smart printers that comprises a plurality of customizable timers. The present invention discloses a method of adding a plurality of customizable timers by the operator for the purpose of sounding an alarm to indicate an elapse in time. When the timer expires and the user acknowledges the audible tone, the user has the option to restart the timer for the next event or delete the timer.